


Give me Your Hand!

by xXsexycannonXx (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, TRS, The Ready Set - Freeform, clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xXsexycannonXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off the "Give me Your Hand" Lyrics video by The Ready Set. When I first saw the video it made me think of the two of them..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me Your Hand!

**_Dressed in your Friday best and ready to_ impress...**

Meulin stared at herself in the mirror. Smoothing out her skirt, she spun around and giggled, this would be the best date with Kurloz ever! They were going to the new Alteranian dance club to check it out. She runs downstairs and looks out the window, waiting for her lover to arrive. She sees him walk up to the door. Ruinning and flinging it open before he has the chance, she hugs him. 

**_And can I say that your the prettiest girl that I know?_ **

He pushes some hair out of her face, smiling.  _You look beautiful tonight, as always Meulin,_  He signs.She squeels and kisses him,knocking them both out of the doorway. 

**_So give me your hand!_ **

The two of them walk to the club, hand in hand. Meuilin squealing in that cute way Kurloz loved so much. He knew she wouldn't be able to hear anything, but she wanted to go so badly ever since she heard it had opened. He himself didn't really want to go, But he would do whatever made his maresprit happy...

_I got a record on the table and I think its really going to make you want to let go, an opprituntiy to get a little wild.._.

Kurloz stood against the wall, watching Meulin as she danced around, obviously out of time with the rhythm, but she didn't care because she was having the time of her life. He smiled as she spun, tripping over her feet and into his arms. They looked at eachother and giggled. Though he wasn't doing much of anything tonight, he was having a great time too. 

"Kurloz, whats the song thats playing?" He tilted his head and listened for a moment to see what it was.  _Funhouse_. She lets out a big grin and squealed some more. 

**_She said "I love this song, I've heard it before. And it stole my heart, I know every word!"_ **

"Come dance with me!" She pulled him onto the floor moving and swaying with the song in her head.

_**Music Colliding with the words singing what you want to say...** _

He words were more out of time with the actual song than her dancing was. Kurloz just didn't have the heart to tell her. Instead, he danced along with her acting like she was right the entire time. 

_**She's gonna dance all night....till it hurts** _ **singin'...**

"This is the best song ever!" Kurloz smiled  and pecked a kiss on her cheek. "Give me your Hand!" She takes his hands in hers and they dance around. Even after the song goes off and they start a new one, she keeps singing and dancing around.

At around midnight, Kurloz carried Meulin home on his back after she passed out in exhaustion. And even though her favorite song that they danced to the entire night never played, they both had the best night ever.

****


End file.
